The invention relates to an internal combustion engine of the generic type specified in the preamble of claim 1, and to a cable retainer for securing at least one cable to an internal combustion engine.
An internal combustion engine which has a cylinder and cooling ribs is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,856 B1. Such internal combustion engines are used, for example, in hand-held tools such as power saws, cut-off grinders, clearing saws or the like, in order to drive the tool.
The ignition of the internal combustion engine is provided in known internal combustion engines by means of a sparkplug which is connected to an ignition module via an ignition cable. It is also possible to provide other cables, for example for controlling or for grounding.
In order to permit simple handling of hand-held tools it is desirable for the housing in which the internal combustion engine is arranged to be kept as small as possible. However, at the same time it is necessary to avoid damage to the cables.
In known internal combustion engines, cables of the ignition module are laid loosely. The cables are merely secured to one another by means of cable binders. As a result, the position of the cables relative to the internal combustion engine and also relative to a housing, for example the housing of a tool, is not fixed. The cables can move relative to the internal combustion engine during operation. Therefore, sufficient installation space must be made available for the cables to ensure that the cables cannot come to bear on adjacent components owing to their movement during operation since this could lead to wear.